Ayaka Tachikawa
}} |Tachikawa Ayaka}} is one of the members of 22/7 idol group. She is voiced by Reina Miyase. She is a virtual YouTuber. Appearance Ayaka has long, dark brown hair that reaches the bottom of her back. She has purple-brown eyes and has braided hair that is looped on both sides of her head, and finished off with grey bows. Ayaka is shorter than Reika Sato but taller than Nicole Saito, making her the third tallest. Her character was designed by Sakura Koharu (QP:flapper). Personality Ayaka is an aggressive and militant girl. Aside from being an idol she also does martial arts. She is described as both cute and sexy, and is similar to an older sister to her unit mates, despite herself being the youngest of three sisters. Despite this, Ayaka is quite girly. She values individuality. It is said that Ayaka is a mysterious person and no one knows what she is thinking.https://www.jame-world.com/en/article/147582-interview-with-22-7-at-anime-expo-2018.html Despite being overshadowed by her two older sisters, Ayaka is a strong minded person who isn't influenced by others.https://227anime.com/character/#7 As shown in the PV for Shampoo no Nioi ga Shita and her character PV she is playful, as she makes faces at Miu through the window of the art room. She jokes about things such as liking her older female cousin but then quickly says “Just kidding”. She even enjoys games and manga as well. Biography Ayaka is from Tokyo. She is the youngest of three sisters.https://227anime.com/character/#7 In Ayaka's PV, it is shown that Ayaka listens to rock music. In Jun's character PV, it is stated that from Jun that Ayaka likes tomatoes.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ss-fnk-xXas In episode 5, Ayaka states that she gets travel sick. Relationships Miu Takigawa: In the Shampoo no Nioi ga Shita PV, Ayaka continuously makes funny faces at Miu, where it show that her end goal was to make Miu smile. Sakura Fujima: Miyako Kono: Reika Sato: Jun Toda: In both Ayaka's and Jun's PV, it is shown that Ayaka constantly enjoys teasing Jun. Akane Maruyama: Nicole Saito: Mikami Kamiki: Yuki Tojo: Tsubomi Hiragi: Cast Commentary Discography #Boku wa Sonzai Shiteinakatta #Shampoo no Nioi ga Shita #Rikaisha #Nani mo Shite Agerarenai #Muzui Etymology means to stand and means river. means brilliant and means fragrance. Videos The Diary of Our Days Character PV= |-| Anime Character Introduction PV= Gallery Ayaka Tachikawa original.png|Original design by Koharu Sakura (QP:flapper) Ayaka Tachikawa Idol.png|Anime idol costume, likely based off of the Nananiji Live costume Ayaka Character Design Sheet.jpg|Anime Character Design Sheet C2xw9i_UoAA2zye.jpg|Sakura Koharu Autographed Illustration Ayaka Tachikawa Youtube Banner.jpg|Ayaka's YouTube Banner Ayaka Birthday Banner.jpg|Ayaka's Birthday Banner NewType Magazine June 2017 Ayaka Tachikawa.jpg|NewType Magazine June 2017 NewType Magazine October 2017 Nicole Saito & Ayaka Tachikawa.jpg|NewType Magazine October 2017 NewType Magazine March 2018 Ayaka Tachikawa & Miu Takigawa.jpg|NewType Magazine March 2018 NewType Magazine July 2018 Miyako Kono & Ayaka Tachikawa.jpg|NewType Magazine July 2018 NewType Magazine April 2019 Ayaka Tachikawa & Jun Toda.jpg|NewType Magazine March 2019 NewType Magazine November 2019 Ayaka Tachikawa.jpg|NewType Magazine November 2019 Quotes Trivia * Ayaka was originally planned to be 16 years old. * Ayaka introduced herself as being from Kanagawa at the Warikirenai Live on 2018.02.27. But from the anime it was changed to Tokyo.Fan Report of Warikirenai Live 2/27.18 http://nanalab.hatenablog.com/entry/warikirenailive * Ayaka's motto is "Others are others, I am myself." * Ayaka's favorite quote is "Don't compare yourself to others. If you do so, you are insulting yourself." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:22/7 Members